Forget Me Not
by Cliffhanger21
Summary: What happens when Clifford comes home and is throw into a dangerous case, gets hurt, and develops amnesia from his injury? will he remember all the good times he had with Casey and their family or will he confess his love for a certain brown haired beauty. Will he ever get his memory back or suffer the loss of his wife and family. read and find out. shout outs to all reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while but I finally got a story for you guys. This story is going to be a little fast at times but don't worry. Please review so I know what you want to happen in the story. For this to make sense I should tell you the last story took place 5 years in the past so in 2007. This story takes place in the current year with all the new characters plus the old cast. Thank you and now here is your new story. I don't own anyone except for my characters and the story line.**

It's been about 5 years since I've seen the people that I care about. I walked off the plane and look at New York in the year 2012. It looked the same as it did when I left back in 2007. I walked over and picked up my bag and as I looked up I saw her. I remembered her soft, warm brown eyes. I hugged her. As we pulled apart I looked around but I couldn't find the other set of eyes that I loved so much. I heard words that made me give a small smile.

"Cliff, calm down, Casey just got caught up at the office with a mountain of paper work to finish. TO make it up to you she sent me."

She smiled giving off a little sarcasm at the end which made me give a genuine smile and then I had no choice but, to laugh with her.

"Liv, Don't worry I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you just can't stay away from me for long periods of time."

She rolled her eyes as she led me to the car.

"OH, yes Casanova I have died waiting for you to return."

We laughed and then got in the car. Before I sat down I moved a file from the passenger seat and put it in one of the file holders Olivia kept in her back seat.

"You and Elliot can keep work out of your personal days can you?"

I saw the smile she had on her face change to a frown but she put a smile on her face and just gave me a look like I wouldn't understand. I looked over and smiled. I looked out the window and tapped along to the beat of One Way Ticket by Carrie Underwood. I looked over and saw Olivia singing along to the song. I just laughed and sung with her.

When we pulled into the precinct I was ready to just get up there and jump onto the very next case that came in. I was the last off the elevator and when I got off I was greeted by half the precinct and was acknowledged by applause and cheers. I looked around and saw that A.) Elliot wasn't there and B.)There were two new faces here. I walked over to were a young fella was standing and I stuck my hand out and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Clifford Bourne."

I smiled and shook the hand of the blond that was standing next to him and winked. I heard Olivia walk up behind me.

"Cliff, this is my new partner Nick Amaro and this is Amanda Rollins."

Olivia introduced them as she showed me were my new desk was. It was right across from Detective Rollins. I walked into the locker room and changed into a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. I grabbed my wallet and phone and headed over to my new desk were I had noticed that there was a note on my desk. It read "Cregan wants to see you in his office." I got up and went over to Cregan's door were I knocked and then went in. he smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Bourne I don't want you going out there and messing this up ok."

He smiled and handed me my badge and my gun and I smiled and walked out. I went over to my desk and noticed that I was assigned a street number to patrol with Rollins. When we all left I offered to drive and got in. I drove to the street and I parked across from the apartment. I opened the case file and read over it. I looked at the guy. His name was Eddie Santos and he went from being your run of the mill date rapist to abducting random women and holding them and then raping and killing.

We had been sitting in the car for about 2 hours waiting for this guy to show up. It was about 4:00pm and I looked over at Rollins and decided to make a little Conversation.

"You know I also have a tattoo. It's Seprifi written in freestyle script with a knife going through it that says death before dishonor on my upper arm."

She looked at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about so I gave her an explanation.

"I saw your tattoo earlier in the precinct."

She smiled and nodded. She told me why she had it and then we started talking about other things like sports and stuff. After about thirty minutes we looked and saw him walking out of the apartment. I pulled out and chased him as he ran through the city I radioed for back up but we lost him in the chase. WE searched for an hour and headed back to the precinct.

Everyone offered to take me home but I suggested we go out for a beer. They nodded and we were gone. I called Casey and asked her to meet us there. When we pulled up it was the same old bar but with a band. I smiled as I saw Casey and I ran up and pulled her into a hug. It was nice to hold her again. I pulled away and gave her a kiss. Then we walked into the bar to have a little fun.

When got in we all had a few drinks when an idea popped into my head. I got up and walked over to the band and whispered something to them. When I walked over to the mic I noticed there were more people there then I noticed before. When I noticed that they were all looking at me I had to do something.

"This one is to the women that I love and I want her to know how much I love her."

I heard the bad start playing and I sang She's Everything by Brad Paisley. When I was done I got applause and I thanked them and walked over to the guys. They were all smiling and sadi I did good. Casey smiled and hugged me. When we left we all went home.

I walked through our front door and felt two little bodies attach to my leg and hug me. I saw our next door Neighbor was there and I thanked her.

"Jamey thanks for watching the boys for us."

She smiled and nodded.

"No problem and welcome home Cliff."

She hugged me and wen t home. I looked around and saw pictures of the boys in tee ball uniforms, little hockey uniforms, and of course the little football uniforms. I smiled and looked at them. I picked them up and we headed upstairs. I got them ready for bed and as I tucked them in I saw Casey walk in. she smiled and said she just had to do something real quick. It seemed like she was hiding something but I just let it go. We tucked in the boys and then we went to go get ready for bed. I finished brushing my teeth and I went over into the room and laid down next to Casey who snuggled up against me and fell asleep. I heard barking coming form the back yard but I just thought it was just the neighbor dog. I smiled and thanked God that he let me come home to my family.

**That's it for this chapter. I promise it will start picking up. I want you to review and let me know what you think. I also want you to comment and let me know what you think Casey is hiding. All reviews get shout outs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so it's been about a week so I'm going to update the story. So as you can guess I don't own SVU I only own my characters and the story line. I want to thank two people for adding my story to their alerts and those two people are and .3 and thanks to .3 for making one of my stories a favorite. **

I woke up the next day and felt an empty space next to me. I got up and felt the sun on my skin and I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 9:35am, so I got up, showered and threw some clothes on. I walked out of the room and opened the door across from the boy's room and I saw a room decorated for a little girl and I smiled when I saw the softball bat leaning against the dresser. I heard the front door open and so I closed the door and headed down stairs. I was going to surprise her from behind when I stepped on a squeaky toy. She turned around and before she could hug I felt a big retriever jump on me and give me a big slobbery kiss. Before Casey could say anything my phone rang. She knew she was saved a little more time. I pushed the dog off me and answered my phone.

"Bourne."

"Hey, Cliff, It's Olivia, we found Santos and he has taken another victim. She was one of the female officers that was patrolling the area. We are outside an abandoned warehouse over near the docks."

"I got it Liv, I'm on my way."

With that I hung up the phone and I was on my way. Casey ran upstairs to get ready and she was on her way.

I pulled up right next to Olivia's car and got out. I found her and she was standing there waiting for clearance to go inside. I walked over to her and she gave a small smile.

"Hey, how long have you guys been waiting here?"

"Not very long. By the looks of it, it looks like you had a rough morning. I take it you met Archie."

I nodded and Casey walked up and joined our conversation. I looked over and gave her a smile.

"Casey, Archie is the golden retriever that jumped on me right?"

She nodded and I followed up with another question.

"Archie is our dog right?"

She nodded again and explained.

"Yeah, he is, I was feeling lonely after you left so I went out and adopted him from the shelter. He was the cutest little puppy ever so I got him. The kids loved him and he's around the same age as them."

I nodded and sighed when I realized she said the kids and used them instead of just saying the boys. I crossed my arms and nodded. I sighed and before I could bring up the topic Olivia brought it up for me.

"So since you met Archie does that mean you me little Jennifer. "

I shook my head no and looked over at Casey and she explained.

"Ok, about a week after you left I was late so I took a EPT and it came out positive and so I went to the doctor, I found out that I was about a two weeks along and 9 months later Jen was born. I named her after your grandmother and gave her your sister's name for a middle name because I knew how much it would mean to you. I was going to let you meet her later today after I picked them up from day care. She is about a year younger than the boys."

I smiled and gave her a hug. I was overjoyed that I had a little girl. Before anything else happened the captain was standing behind me and put me and Nick in the building together. We cleared the floors up until the fourth floor. We heard movement in one of the rooms. I nodded at Nick and then I kicked in the door. We were surprised to see him waiting for us. He had a wicked looking smile on his face.

"Detectives, it's nice for both of you to join us, now drop both of your guns."

I nodded slightly and threw the gun down and kicked it over behind a flipped table. Amaro did the same but kicked it in front of him. I looked over and saw that the girl had already been hurt. I realized that I knew this cop.

"OK, Eddie I need you to let officer O'Conner here go and that way it will only be you and me. We can talk or just sit here but, we have to check her out to make sure she's ok, alright."

I walked towards him with my hands in a surrender position. He pressed the gun harder into the side of her head so I just stopped. I was now in between Eddie and Amaro.

"Eddie, buddy you have to trust me ok. I'm the only one that can get you out of this alive, okay but, you have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you when you don't even trust me."

"No, Eddie I do trust ok just let the officer go with detective Amaro and then we can talk."

"I'm not letting this bitch go until I know that you trust me."

I nodded my head and slowly took off the bullet proof vest I had on. I slid it on the floor over to him and motioned that he let the officer put it on.

"Ok, Detective I believe you now but I just want you and not your friend over there."

He pointed the gun over to Nick. I nodded and then he pushed officer O'Conner to the ground to pick up the vest and made her put it on. He then pushed her over to nick.

"Now the two of you GET OUT."

I looked over at nick and nodded. As I watched nick walk out the door I knew that without that vest I had to watch what I said in here. I looked over at Eddie and he was sitting in a chair. He motioned the gun to a chair in the corner. I pulled that chair over and sat in it.

"What's that thing in your ear Bourne?"

I was a little shocked he knew my name but, my hand went up to my ear and I pulled out the wire.

"It's a wire to help me and the people on the outside communicate and stay in touch so they no what's going on in here."

He nodded.

"Crush it."

I looked at him and he had that gun pointed at my head. I took it of my shoulder and put it on the ground and crushed it with my foot.

"Good now it's just you and me."

He got up and I attacked him from behind. I knew they saw it from outside because we were by a window. We struggled for the gun for a little and then he hit me in the face with the butt of the gun. I went down to the ground and felt him hit me in the back of the head. Before I knew what happened he had me by the neck and had the gun to my head when I saw Olivia and Nick appear in the doorway. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was Olivia tell him to drop the gun and then my world went dark.

**Ok, so I'm not going to go on and on. Review and let me know what you think. If you do that I promise shout outs to all reviewers. Please let me know what you think. Again thanks to those two people and let's get some reviews going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so it's been two weeks so I'm updating the story. In this chapter you will learn some things about the main character Clifford. There may be times where he sounds like a jerk. I don't own SVU I only own my characters and the story line.**

I woke up and saw a blinding white light. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and looked around. The room was empty except for a women sitting next to me who had brown. She was playing with my fingers and was just running her fingers over mine. I took my free hand and put it on hers and moved it off of my hand. I looked and pushed the button that called the nurse. The nurse walked in and smiled at the women in my room.

"Ms. Benson, your partner's vitals are fine and we would like to release him soon."

"Thank you but, he doesn't seem to remember me or anything that happened."

"Ms. Benson your partner is suffering to a moderate case of amnesia and we are not sure how long it's going to last. If you want you can try and help him remember but, it's really best to let him remember on his own."

I looked over at the women and then looked up at the nurse and knew that none of this made sense.

"Ok, hold on, this isn't my partner, my partner is detective Mike Castillo with the Homicide unit. I don't even know who this woman is."

They looked at me and then looked at each other and the nurse nodded and left. After she did the women looked at me and gave a week smile. I knew that I didn't know her but something inside me brought up this warm feeling and some butterflies. I gave a weak smile back and shrugged at her because she looked at me as if she expected me to remember her. She left and I sat there and fell asleep.

It was about a week after I woke up in the hospital and the women came again to sign the discharge papers. The nurse said something to her and she nodded and said ok. We were walking out and I looked over at her.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know who you are. I mean you seem familiar I just don't know who you are."

She nodded.

"I know you don't. I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a detective at the 1-6 precinct."

"You're the panty police huh?"

She looked at me and I put my hands up in a fake surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'm Clifford Bourne. Detective in the homicide unit."

She shook her head and then said something that confused me.

"No, you're not, you work with me at the 1-6 and you used to be my partner."

I gave a small chuckle and then looked over at her and I responded to what she said with what I thought was the truth

"Listen it was nice of you to do all of this for me but, I don't do so hot with live victims that's why I work homicides you know, no victims except for a body in the morgue. I wouldn't do good transfer to the panty police unit because I got my partners back and he has mine. I have never had a female partner so no offense I'm not really one to work with women but, thanks for all you have done. Now I have to go home to my apartment and get ready to get back to my job."

With that I started on route to what I thought was my home. Before I got very far the women yelled something at me.

"So, that's it, you're just going to leave and forget about your wife and family."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and looked at my left hand and it had a ring on it. I took it off and handed it to her.

"I'm really sorry but, I can't live a life I don't remember."

I walked away and headed to the apartment.

When I got there I took a shower and when I walked into the parking garage because my car wasn't there. I went over to my car storage and was glad that my old pick up was there. I got in and drove over to the homicide precinct.

When I got there I was greeted as if I was gone. I looked around and found my captain. I walked into his office and asked him where Mike was. He got up and put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Cliff, mike died the other day while he was undercover."

I looked at him in shock. I nodded my head.

"How come I wasn't told earlier or there?"

He looked at me in confusion. He knew something I didn't.

"Clifford don't you remember you got transferred to the 1-6 over 9 years ago. You work at the 1-6 precinct, remember."

I shook my head. He nodded and had a look on his face as if he knew what happened.

"She told me this was going to happen."

"Who told you what captain?"

"Detective Benson from SVU, you know your old partner."

"Fine I will go back and work with her ok I get it."

He gave me a weak smile before I walked out.

I drove over to the 1-6 precinct. I sighed before I got out of the car and headed up to the floor. When I got out of the elevator there was a blond woman who ran up to me and hugged me and then gave me a kiss. I pulled away and look over at Olivia who was standing behind her and I had to know who this chick was who was all over me.

"Olivia do I know her?"

The woman looked at me like I was crazy for not knowing her with a little understanding. It was like if she did that I would remember her. I walked over to Olivia and stood next to her.

"Clifford this is our ADA Casey Novak."

I smiled at her and she just shook her head and walked away. I looked over at Olivia.

"She is the life you can't remember."

After about 4 hours of chasing down leads we were the only two in the precinct. I got up and walked over to her and sat on her desk.

"Hey listen, about today I'm sorry if I threw away some of my kindness I was just confused about everything."

She just looked at me.

"Ok I'm sorry for forgetting that I used to be this amazing person and family man but I don't remember any of it. I got a call from Casey saying she's giving me space to get myself together and remember her and our family and everything that has happened. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok cliff it's going to take some time for your memory to get back."

She was about to turn back to her screen when I said something.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something to eat with me."

"I don't mix business and pleasure."

"Fine it will be two friends going to get dinner, no problem right."

She just smiled and got her coat and then we left.

We went to a small diner near Olivia's apartment building. When we got there we ordered and waited for our food. We were there for about an hour before we left. I dropped her off at her apartment building. I walked her up to her apartment.

"Well Olivia I had a great time tonight. The food there was great."

She just smiled.

Before I knew what happened I leaned in and kissed her and she hesitated but she didn't pull away. She opened the door and we went inside and headed for the bedroom. When we both hit the bed a big chunk of my memory hit me that this was my partner. We had each other's back. It also hit me that I liked her a lot. What we were doing felt wrong but it also felt right. We were friends for the longest time and I felt that she might have replaced another.

After we were done Olivia laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I looked down at her and suddenly it was like happiness all over. I wonder if I was supposed to be with her or was I.

**Let me know what you guys think and let me know what you want to happen. Review and get a shout out. Follow and get a shout out. All and all I hope you enjoy me story.**


End file.
